Perdón
by KanadeKuchiki
Summary: "Acabare con esto de una vez por todas" Frunció el ceño "Pero necesito acabar con la persona que más odio" hizo un mueca. "Kurosaki Ichigo"
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (a excepción de mi OC), todos los derechos van dirigidos a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Ella era una chica no muy común.

Ella no le preocupaba nadie más que sus hermanos Rukia y Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ella tenía el peor temperamento de todos

Ella solo quería ser feliz.

Pero cada vez que lograba, la vida le daba un giro inesperado.

Ella estaba sola en el mundo.

Pero estaba segura de una cosa, salvaría a todos.

"_Querido diario, ya sé que hacer, no permitiré que alguien más salga lastimado" _

La chica se levantó de su escritorio, tomo su zanpakuto.

Ella dirigió su mirada a su pequeño mueble.

Allí estaba su pequeño collar de madera con su apellido grabado.

Lo tomo y lo apretó con fuerza.

-No te decepcionare, Otousan*- dijo en un susurro-Parece que será un día con lluvia- dijo mirando al cielo nocturno.

Se puso el collar y salió directo al bosque.

"_Acabare con esto de una vez por todas" _Frunció el ceño _"Pero necesito acabar con la persona que más odio" _hizo un mueca.

"_Kurosaki Ichigo" _

Y su silueta desapareció en lo oscuro de la noche.

* * *

Otousan: Padre

* * *

**Bueno esto es solo el prólogo, muy corto lo se u.u ¡Pero no me juzgues aún! Lo haré más largo si te gusta la historia. **

**Por favor dame tu opinión sobre esto, es muy importante para mí. **

**Nos vemos la próxima n.n**

**~KanadeKuchiki~ (/._.)/**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (a excepción de mi OC), todos los derechos van dirigidos a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

―_Esto es inaudito― grito un hombre de avanzada edad―No podemos permitir que ella entre al noble clan Kuchiki― dijo con firmeza._

―_Tiene razón― grito otro. _

_En aquella asamblea de disputaba un gran problema._

―_Ginrei-sama, no puede permitir que eso pase, traería mucha deshonra a la familia― señalo uno de los presentes._

_Todos gritaban en desacuerdo. Pero el ruido fue silenciado cuando la cabeza de noble clan Kuchiki, Ginrei Kuchiki*, se puso de pie._

―_Estoy de acuerdo con todos ustedes― dijo aquel hombre con signos de avanzada edad, con una mirada fría y seria. ―No nos podemos hacer cargo de esta niña, sobre todo por su situación. Y como nadie está dispuesto a cuidarla, no queda más que expulsarla de aquí lo más antes posible― dijo con firmeza._

_Mucho asintieron en seña de satisfacción._

_Pero en ese momento un hombre joven se puso de pie._

―_Sé que esta propuesta ha causado indignidad en muchos de ustedes― dijo un hombre con voz clara. ―Pero tomemos en cuenta que es la última voluntad de una persona que ha sido muy fiel al clan. ― Muchos gruñeron en señal de desacuerdo. El hombre lo ignoro y dijo en voz segura. ―Y si ninguno de ustedes está dispuesto a ayudar a esa pobre niña que no tiene culpa de nada, yo me hare cargo._

_Muchos comenzaron a negar aquella propuesta. _

_Nuevamente la cabeza del clan silenció a todos._

―_Soujun, ¿estas tratando de decir que tú cuidaras a la niña? ― pregunto sin emoción alguna._

―_Sí, así es― respondió con decisión._

_Ginrei suspiro.―Bien, desde ahora Kanade es aceptada a la noble familia Kuchiki. Pero será tu responsabilidad cualquier problema que nos cause. Y no quiero que la acerques a Byakuya.― dijo y dio fin a la junta._

_Lo que nadie sabía era que afuera de esa gran sala estaba una pequeña de ojos verdes, que tenía la apariencia de una niña de 5 años de edad, escuchando todo. Estaba realmente sorprendida. Pero lo que no entendía era porque no querían que entrara al el clan. Tampoco entendía cuál era la persona que había pedido que la dejaran unirse._

_Ella tenía entendido que después de su nacimiento un grave accidente sucedió con sus padres y quedo huérfana. En su corta vida siempre fue criada por diferentes personas, nunca tuvo a alguien a quien llamar familia o amigo._

_Pero ahora, por lo que había entendido, estaba siendo adoptada por ese hombre. _

_Sintió una presencia detrás de ella y se giró rápidamente._

_Era un hombre alto, delgado, con piel blanca y cabello negro largo y lacio. Él la miro y le sonrió con amabilidad._

_En cambio la niña estaba aterrada y muy nerviosa, no se le daba bien platicar con las demás personas porque era muy tímida._

―_Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas? ― pregunto, la persona parada frente a ella, con una voz dulce y tierna._

―_K-Kanade― tartamudeo._

_El hombre sonrió aún más, por alguna razón esa sonrisa la tranquilizaba._

―_Muy bonito nombre. Yo soy Soujun Kuchiki* y desde ahora yo cuidare de ti― sonrió._

_Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Se giró a verla y pregunto._

― _¿Vienes? _

_Kanade rápidamente se acercó a él y lo siguió. Aquel hombre la hacía sentir segura y protegida. Rápidamente comprendió que él había sido el que la había defendido._

―_Gracias, Kuchiki-sama― susurro la niña._

_Soujun sonrió _

―_No me digas 'Kuchiki-sama' me sentir superior a ti, además tú también ya eres una Kuchiki― dijo._

―_Lo siento, Soujun-sama― dijo con inocencia la niña._

_Ambos sonrieron y se dirigieron al nuevo hogar de Kanade Kuchiki._

* * *

En el transcurso de su camino ese recuerdo pasó por su cabeza. Lo desecho rápidamente. No era tiempo de pensar en eso.

Una pequeña lágrima cayó por su meguilla. Ella la limpio y se maldijo internamente a su ama por ser tan sentimental, siguió corriendo. Pero una voz la hizo detenerse.

'_Sabes que no es lo correcto'_ dijo una voz en su cabeza, sonaba preocupada.

Reconoció de inmediato aquella voz perteneciente a esa pequeña niña con la que habían luchado montones de veces.

Ella la ignoro y comenzó a correr de nuevo.

'_¡Tienes que detenerte!'_ le grito la niña.

― ¡Cállate! ― se gritó a sí misma.

'_Te estás haciendo daño y lo sabes'_ hizo una pausa _'¡Vas a lastimar a mucha gente! Sobre todo a Kanade-sama, ¿Tanto es tu odio? Tienes que parar esto, todavía tienes tiempo, podemos solucionar todo, solo relájate'._

La chica se detuvo, pensó lo que había escuchado. Pero no podía detenerse, era ahora o nunca. No podía soportar un momento más tenía que actuar.

'_Solo mírate, mira lo que has hecho con Kanade' _

Ella se acercó a un pequeño arroyo que estaba cerca. Se miró y frunció el ceño.

Era un monstruo.

Sus ojos ya no tenían ese tono verde, ahora eran rojos y se notaban grandes ojeras por debajo de ellos.

Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal.

Sus labios estaban secos y partidos.

Su cabello estaba enmarañado y sucio.

Ella se avergonzó de su apariencia, pero eso era lo que menos importaba.

Su muñeca izquierda tenía una venda en señal de que tenía una gran herida, alrededor de la venda se podía notar sus venas sobresalientes.

'_No puedo creer que hayas llegado hasta este punto, por favor Arashi, reacciona no te destruyas más. ¡No destruyas a Nade-sama!'_

― ¡Cierra tu maldita boca de una vez, Hikari! ― estaba harta de escuchar tantas tonterías. ― ¡Tu no entiendes por lo que he pasado! No soportare un segundo más. Y lo que soy ahora es culpa de la misma Kanade. Gracias a ella esto pasara y tú no te interpondrás. ¡No me detendré hasta que ese maldito de Kurosaki esté muerto!

Y así dio fin a la discusión.

* * *

Por otro lado, en la gran mansión Kuchiki se encontraba cierta pelinegra, de tez blanca y ojos de un hermoso color violeta, buscando a su hermana.

―Kanade― la llamó. Desde hace horas que no la encontraba, todo por esa estúpida discusión. Se maldijo internamente y siguió buscando. _'Tranquilízate un poco Rukia' _se dijo a sí misma. _'La encontraremos' _trato de convencerse.

Por el camino se encontró con cierto peli naranja buscando, igualmente que la chica, a la niña con la que había discutido hace unas horas.

― ¿Has encontrado algo, Ichigo? ― preguntó con cierta preocupación en su voz.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

―No, nada. Le pregunte a Renji y tampoco sabe dónde está, pero dijo que también buscaría― dijo con cierto enojo, cerro los puños con fuerza―Demonios, si no hubiera dicho eso no estaríamos en esta situación. Lo siento, Rukia.

―No te disculpes, Ichigo. Ambos estaban muy enojados, era inevitable que pelearan, será mejor que sigamos buscando.

En eso apareció un pelinegro, alto, delgado, con su mirada fría y sería.

―Nii-sama― dijo Rukia. ― ¿Alguna pista? ― Byakuya negó con la cabeza.

Rukia bajo la mirada. Esto era muy extraño. Era normal que Kanade e Ichigo pelearan constantemente, pero porque desaparecer de esta manera. Era ilógico.

Byakuya noto la preocupación de su hermana, la miró y habló.

―No te preocupes, Rukia. Encontraremos a Kanade. ― dijo con seguridad.

Antes de que la chica contestara los presentes sintieron dos grandes fuerzas espirituales. La primera era inconfundible, esa fuerza era del Capitán del onceavo escuadrón, Kenpachi Zaraki.

Pero la segunda no la podían identificar. Era muy fuerte.

En ese instante un mensajero del Seireitei apareció frente a Byakuya Kuchiki.

―Kuchiki-sama, se le ha dado a conocer que enfrentamos a una nueva amenaza. Es por eso que se tiene que mantener en alerta máxima. Organice a su escuadrón y estén en su máxima precaución. Este enemigo es muy poderoso. El Capitán Zaraki está tratando de distraerlo pero se necesitara todo el apoyo posible tanto de Capitanes como Tenientes.

Y terminado su mensaje desapareció.

Byakuya se dio la vuelta y dirigió su mirada hacia Rukia.

―Ya escuchaste, Rukia. Ve a tu escuadrón y espera ordenes de tu Capitán― Rukia asintió. Luego pensó y pregunto.

―Pero Nii-sama, ¿Qué hay de Kanade?

―La seguiremos buscando y no te preocupes, ella se sabe defender.

Rukia asintió de nuevo, no muy convencida, y salió de allí.

Ichigo estaba dispuesto a seguirla, pero Byakuya lo detuvo.

―Kurosaki, no intentes nada a menos de que el Capitán Comandante te lo ordene. Y si encuentras a Kanade ponla en un lugar seguro. Lo mismo para Rukia, ayúdala en todo lo que puedas.

―No me digas que hacer― dijo Ichigo con arrogancia y salió de allí.

Aunque no lo quería admitir él estaba preocupado por las dos chicas. Y las iba a proteger no importaba que le pasara a él.

El pelinegro se quedó por un momento parado. _'Kanade, ¿porque te escondes?' _Suspiro con tristeza. Ya hace tiempo que no tenían la misma confianza de antes. _'Te encontrare, Kanade' _pensó y se dirigió a su escuadrón.

* * *

Al otro lado del Seireitei estaba ese característico Capitán, amante de la lucha a muerte, en plena batalla. Estaba muy entretenido porque su oponente era muy fuerte. Nunca le había importaba quien fuera su oponente, solo quería que fuera fuerte, pero esta vez su tono de voz revelo un poco de asombro por la persona que estaba frente a él.

―Parece que esta batalla será interesante, ¿no es así, Kanade Kuchiki?

La mencionada solo sonrió y se abalanzo contra Kenpachi.

* * *

Ginrei Kuchiki: abuelo de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Soujun Kuchiki: padre de Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

**Bueno, esto es lo que pude hacer hoy. Sugerencias son bienvenidas. **

**Tardare un poco en actualizar porque tengo asuntos pendientes en la escuela. Pero una vez que salga de vacaciones tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir *salta de felicidad***

**Quiero agradecer a Don Cocono por su opinión, enserio me motivaste mucho : D espero que la historia sea de tu agrado, cualquier sugerencia no dudes en decírmela. **

**Esto es todo, cálculo que actualizare el martes sin falta. **

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**~KanadeKuchiki~ (/._.)/**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (a excepción de mi OC), todos los derechos van dirigidos a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

¿Por qué las personas nunca notan mi tristeza?

¿Por qué la sociedad tiene el hábito de hacerse daño mutuamente?

¿Por qué la gente es cruel?

En toda mi vida me han enseñado a reprimir mis sentimientos. Si mostraba tristeza era débil, si mostraba enojo era porque no tenía autocontrol, si mostraba felicidad era muy infantil.

En conclusión mostrar sentimientos era signo de debilidad.

Toda la vida de dijeron "Eres una Kuchiki, tienes que poner el ejemplo".

Lo intente y lo intente, pero las personas no pueden ser así toda la vida.

¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?

Hoy en día la sociedad te asfixia demasiado, no puedes ser tú.

Camina derecho, siéntate bien, no camines erguida, siempre ve con la cara en alto, blablablá.

Eso era lo que menos importaba, con eso podía vivir.

Pero existen cosas que te rompen desde muy dentro y no pueden ser curadas.

Siempre han dicho que existe "la última esperanza" pero eso es mentira. Existen veces en que la vida ya no tiene sentido y sientes que vives en un hoyo profundo. "Todo va estar bien" la gente dice eso porque no saben cómo te sientes. "Siempre existe una solución" pero cuando tienes una mente suicida la única solución que existe es la muerte.

Esos eran los pensamientos de Kanade. La vida ya no tenía sentido. Pudo quitarse la vida cuanto quisiera, pero no lo hizo por sus hermanos, si no fuera por ellos ya estaría muerta.

Pero Kurosaki fue el que le dio un motivo para vivir. Lo mataría, no estaría tranquila hasta lograrlo.

La lluvia caía fuertemente en el Seireitei.

Con un gran estruendo el cuerpo de Kenpachi Zaraki cayó.

Una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados se acercó lentamente y al distinguir el cuerpo de su amigo corrió hacia él.

Entonces sintió a alguien detrás de ella, se giró y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía. Allí estaba ella con la cara ensangrentada. Y miraba a la pequeña niña con seriedad.

La pequeña tomo su katana con las manos temblorosas.

― ¿N-Nade-chan? ― Su voz delato miedo.

Pero la mencionada siguió su camino ignorando a la niña.

― ¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo? Te vas así creyendo que ya me habías vencido, patético― dijo la voz arrogante de su oponente.

Kanade se dio la vuelta.

―Vaya, así que sigues vivo. No esperaba menos de ti, Zaraki. ― dijo con voz fría.

―Necesitaras mucha más fuerza para lograr matarme, Kuchiki

Kenpachi se comenzó a levantar pero Kanade ya estaba caminando lejos de él.

― ¡Oye! Que estás haciendo, aún no termina esto.

El Capitán ya estaba siguiéndola. Kanade se detuvo.

―Esto ya termino. ― dijo. ― Con las heridas que tienes no podrás continuar.

Kenpachi lanzó una carcajada.

―Esto no es nada― dijo mostrando sus heridas. Tenía muchos cortes en brazos y piernas, en su pecho tenía un corte muy profundo, del cual estaba sangrando intensamente, en forma de cruz. Y su cara solo tenía un pequeño rasguño en la meguilla.

Kanade sonrió ligeramente.

―Tal vez no sea mucho, pero es lo suficiente. ― dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Kenpachi quedo confundido por las palabras de la Kuchiki. ― Nemuru*

Al solo decir esas palabras el cuerpo de Kenpachi volvió a caer al suelo. Esté, confundido, intento todo para poder levantarse, pero era inútil. Empezó a gritar y con el poco tiempo comenzó a enloquecer.

― ¡¿Qué demonios me hiciste?! ― le gritó.

―Solo lo suficiente… para que no te interpongas en mi camino― y con esas palabras se alejó de allí hasta que los gritos cesaron.

Al poco rato de seguir caminando empezó a sentir que algo le sangraba. Toco su frente y distinguió un pequeño corte que no dejaba de sangrar. Con la maga izquierda de su kimono negro se quitó toda la sangre, suya y de Kenpachi, que manchaba su rostro, pero al hacer contacto con su cara sintió una gran punzada. Rápidamente alejo su muñeca, en donde tenía el vendaje, y la miro detenidamente.

―_Kanade, ¿porque siempre usas esa venda en tu mano?― un chico de alrededor de 15 años de edad le pregunto a la niña que estaba frente a él._

_La pequeña lo miro y luego miro su muñeca. Se encogió de hombros._

―_No lo sé, desde que tengo memoria siempre he tenido esta venda― dijo sin darle importancia._

_El chico negó con la cabeza. Esa niña siempre era muy despistada._

― _¿Y nunca te la has quitado? ― pregunto._

―_No, nunca― dijo con inocencia._

― _¿Y nunca te ha dado curiosidad de saber porque la tienes?_

― _Pues, nunca lo había pensado_

_El chico se dio una palmada mental. _

―_Enserio, Kanade, a veces comienzo a pensar si en realidad tienes cerebro._

_La niña se ofendió y le dijo._

―_Cállate Bya-kun, al menos yo no sigo durmiendo con un embajador alga todas las noches._

_A Byakuya le salió un venita en la frente en señal de frustración y también se sonrojo un poco._

_En cambio Kanade reía a carcajadas por la reacción de su hermano._

― _¡C-cállate! ― tartamudeo el joven._

Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó al pesar en eso, pero al darse cuenta del gesto que había hecho sacudió su cabeza y volvió a la realidad.

La lluvia golpeaba su cabeza fuertemente. Ella continúo caminando pero en la muñeca le dio una punzada tan fuerte que se arrodillo y lanzó un grito de dolor.

'Tengo que ir más rápido' pensó.

Pero en eso alrededor de una docena de shinigami rodeo a la chica. Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente y comenzó a hablar.

― ¿Quién demonios te crees para atacar a nuestro capitán de esa manera, estúpida?

Kanade lo miro fijamente con un poco de miedo.

― ¿T-tu viste lo que hice? ― preguntó.

― Eso es más que obvio ¿no? ― le respondió otro. ― Ahora te las tendrás que ver con nosotros, maldita.

Kanade soltó una risa macabra.

―Imbéciles, ¿en serio creen que pueden ganarme ustedes solos? Idiotas, estúpidos bastardos…― empezó a susurrarse a sí misma.

― ¡Oye tu…― dijo uno, pero no termino de hablar porque una espada le había cortado desde el hombro derecho hasta el estómago. El cuerpo de la víctima cayó al suelo desangrándose rápidamente. Todos los presentes se quedaron en shock por lo que habían visto.

Empezaron a escuchar una pequeña risita psicópata de parte de la chica. Todos le dirigieron una mirada de horror cuando vieron que la una de las zanpakuto de Kanade estaba llena de sangre.

Ella les dirigió una sonrisa y desenvaino su otra katana.

― Sasayaki*, Hikari no Arashi*― En ese instante las dos katanas que tenía en la se envolvieron en luz. La primera, la más grande, se envolvió en una luz blanca y brillante, la segunda, un poco más pequeña, se envolvió en una luz negra. Cuando la luz de ambas katanas se desvaneció rebeló una forma curveada. Una espada era blanca y la otra negra.

Antes de que los shinigami pudieran reaccionar ya estaban siendo cortados a la mitad. Al final solo quedo millones de cuerpos agonizando en el suelo manchado de rojo.

Kanade miro a ambos lados. Tenía que asegurarse que nadie la haya visto hacer eso, de lo contrario todos sus planes serían arruinados. Guardo sus zanpakuto y siguió caminando mirando a todos lados.

Ella no sabía percibir presencias espirituales, es por eso que debía estar segura que nadie había visto eso.

Kanade siguió caminando. Era hora de seguir con el siguiente paso del plan.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que a lo lejos, entre los arbustos, una persona estaba mirando todo con expresión de horror.

* * *

― _¡Bien! ¿Quién demonios es Ichigo Kurosaki? ― grito una niña entrando a una habitación de la gran mansión Kuchiki._

_Los presentes, asustados, señalaron a cierto chico de cabellera anaranjada._

_Esté miro a la niña muy confundido, y un poco asustado, por la agresividad de la niña de cabellera larga y negra._

_Por detrás de ella se encontraba una chica, un poco más alta que ella con cabellera del mismo color pero con el cabello corto un poco debajo de la barbilla, tratando de calmar a su hermana._

― _Kanade ― le dijo. Pero la chica la ignoro y camino hacia Ichigo. _

_Una vez frente a él ella lo miraba con una expresión molesta y enfurecida. Él muchacho iba a decir algo pero no pudo porque un fuerte puño se plantó en su cara haciendo que su nariz sangrara._

_Ichigo enfurecido la miro. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la pelinegra de cabellera corta se interpuso entre ambos._

― _Esto te enseñara a no meterte con la familia Kuchiki. Mira que robarle los poderes de shinigami a mi hermana y hacer que la intenten ejecutar. ¡Maldito cabeza de zanahoria! ― le grito Kanade._

― _¡Yo no intente que ejecutaran a Rukia! ¡Ni siquiera entendía nada de los shinigamis! ¡¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para venir y golpearme, maldita enana?! ― grito Ichigo igual de enfurecido._

― _Su hermana ― dijo._

― _¡Bueno! ¡Basta los dos! Primero; Kanade, Ichigo no hizo que me intenten ejecutar, yo soy la responsable por ofrecerle mis poderes. Segundo; no puedes llegar y golpear a la gente sin saber la verdadera historia. Y tercero; pídele disculpas al fresita. _

_Ichigo asintió en señal de satisfacción. Pero al analizar sus palabras una venita apareció en su frente señalando su enojo._

― _¿Fresita? ¿Cabeza de zanahoria? Tenían que ser hermanas. Además de enanas mal educadas._

_A ambas Kuchiki le apareció un aura obscura en su rostro. Antes de que el peli naranja se diera cuenta Rukia le dio un buen golpe en el estómago que hizo que se agachara por el dolor. Aprovechando la posición del chico Kanade de dio una buena patada en la cara que hizo que Ichigo cayera de espaldas, con el estómago adolorido y la nariz sangrando._

_Ambas chicas se acercaron al rostro de Ichigo y lo miraron con una expresión de fastidio._

― _¡No nos vuelvas a decir enanas! ― dijeron al unísono._

Rukia no pudo evitar reír por aquel recuerdo.

Esa fue la primera vez que Ichigo y Kanade se conocían. Kanade no estuvo presente en los días que la iban a ejecutar por que tuvo que ir de viaje lejos del Seireitei por asuntos de la familia Kuchiki, así que cuando se enteró de lo sucedido en su ausencia estallo de rabia al saber quién era la persona responsable de eso. Kanade en verdad se preocupó por ella y casi mata a Byakuya por no interferir en la ejecución.

Su sonrisa fue borrada cuando recordó que aún no había señales de su hermana.

Ella estaba en camino, junto con tenientes y capitanes, a la Sala de Reuniones. El Capitán Comandante Yammamoto los había reunido porque se seguía repitiendo los instantes en que se sentía un gran poder espiritual. Era muy extraño que a los tenientes se les llamara a las reuniones junto a sus capitanes, es por eso que muchos tenían curiosidad.

Cada capitán se puso en su lugar de siempre. Como los tenientes no sabían dónde pararse decidieron ponerse junto a su capitán. Es así como Rukia ahora se encuentra al lado del Capitán del Escuadrón 13 Ukitake Jūshirō.

Rukia rápidamente se percató de la ausencia de Kenpachi y de Unohana. Le dirigió una mirada de confusión a su hermano. Esté también le dirigió la mirada indicándole que se calmase. Renji también la miro como preguntando si ella sabía algo. Está se encogió de hombros y dirigió su mirada al frente.

― Bien, ahora que estamos todos damos comienzo a la junta de emergencia de capitanes y tenientes― dijo Yammamoto, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

― Pero Yamma-jii, falta el Capitán Zaraki y también Unohana― dijo muy tranquilo el Capitán de la Octava División Kyoraku Shunsui.

― Esa es una de las razones por las que los cite aquí. ― dijo.― Recientemente recibí noticias muy inquietantes sobre…― sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de Ichigo.

― Siento llegar tarde― dijo con calma.

Rukia lo miro y se dio una palmada mental. Ese chico a veces era un completo estúpido.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Kurosaki? ― pregunto con cierta molestia la Capitana de la segunda división.

― El viejo me cito aquí― respondió.

Yammamoto volvió a llamar la atención con su el sonido de su bastón que resonó en toda la sala.

―Basta de interrupciones― dijo un poco enojado― Como decía. Recientemente recibí información muy inquietante sobre la fuerza espiritual que hemos sentido hace un momento. ― hizo una pausa. ― También sentimos la fuerza espiritual del Capitán Zaraki. Actualmente él se encuentra en las instalaciones del escuadrón cuatro. Esto se debe a que ha sido gravemente herido.

Una gran sorpresa apareció en los rostros de los presentes. Excepto en el de Byakuya, pero en su interior estaba realmente sorprendido.

― Todo esto tiene explicación ― continuo el anciano. ― El gran poder espiritual apareció de repente en el Seireitei.

― ¿Está tratando de decir que algo o alguien entro al Seireitei? ― pregunto el Capitán del décimo escuadrón.

―No exactamente― respondió el Capitán. ― El culpable es un shinigami.

― ¿Y quién diablos tiene la fuerza suficiente como para intentar matar a Kenpachi? ― pregunto Mayuri.

Yammamoto abrió los ojos.

―Kanade Kuchiki.

En ese momento el corazón de Rukia se detuvo un momento.

* * *

Nemuru: Duerme.

Sasayaki: Susurra.

Hikari no Arashi: Tormenta de luz.

* * *

**Bien, lamento no haber actualizado ayer. Surgió un imprevisto y tendré que viajar por unos días. Así que no sé cuándo podre actualizar, espero que pronto. **

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer.**

**Don Cocono gracias de nuevo. Y con respecto a tus historias, me gustan. Me la pase leyendo tus fics y te digo que son muy interesantes, también me gusta como redactas, ¡sigue así!**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**~KanadeKuchiki~ (/._.)/**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (a excepción de mi OC), todos los derechos van dirigidos a Tite Kubo.**

Todo tenía sentido ahora. Ahora Byakuya entendía lo de aquella misteriosa fuerza espiritual. Antes, empezó a sospechar por la repentina desaparición de su hermana menor. La idea de que ella fuera la culpable cruzó por su cabeza. Y ahora estaba confirmado.

No hizo nada más que cerrar los ojos. No creía que Kanade pudiera hacer eso. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Por qué? No lo podía explicar.

* * *

_En la gran mansión Kuchiki se encontraba la pequeña familia desayunando._

_La pequeña Kanade, ahora con la apariencia de 10 años de edad, ya había sentido el enojo por parte de ambos hombres que se encontraban desayunando con ella._

_Byakuya ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada a su padre. Y él otro no dejaba de mirar al suelo con el ceño fruncido. Ambos se veían igual. Lo que le causo gracia a la pequeña._

_Byakuya ya tenía la apariencia de un hombre de 20 años y estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hisana una de las criadas de la mansión. A ella la habían contratado principalmente para que cuidara al Kanade, ya que Soujun estaba muy ocupado con las tareas de teniente de su escuadrón y Byakuya seguía entrenando más frecuentemente para ser shinigami y también tenía sus responsabilidades como heredero del clan. Pero nadie del clan ni siquiera su padre aprobaban su matrimonio._

_Byakuya realmente se enfureció con su padre por no apoyarlo. _

_Kanade no entendía bien cuál era la situación pero no le gustaba ver a su hermano y a su padre así de enojados._

― _Estúpido ― gruño Byakuya._

― _No se usa ese lenguaje en la mesa― dijo Soujun._

― _Ah, lo siento, olvide que es esta casa no se puede hacer nada ― dijo con sarcasmo Byakuya._

― _No comiences de nuevo ― advirtió el Kuchiki mayor._

― _Lo que no entiendo es porque no me apoyas._

― _Porque rompería las reglas del clan._

― _Pero tú ya las rompiste._

_Ambos Kuchiki se miraron fijamente por un tiempo._

_Kanade sabía que comenzarían una nueva discusión._

― _Ah, eh, Otousan ¿porque no me vuelves a contar tus inicios como shinigami? ― preguntó la niña con la esperanza de que se olvidaran del tema._

― _¿De dónde sacaste eso, Byakuya? ― preguntó Soujun ignorando a Kanade._

― _Así que es verdad ¿no? Me lo dijeron unos ancianos del clan, pensé que era mentira así que no les creí, pero ahora tú me lo confirmas. ―Dijo Byakuya._

― _Byakuya, no quiero discutir con Kanade presente…_

― _¿Así que ella no sabe la verdad?_

― _Byakuya…_

― _No entiendo cómo quieres que yo siga las normas si tú no las seguiste_

― _Byakuya…_

― _Kanade ¿quieres saber porque todo este tiempo los ancianos te han maltratado?_

_Kanade se sorprendió. Desde que había entrado al clan todos, a excepción de su padre, hermano y Hisana, la habían tratado como si no fuera nada. Ella simplemente los ignoraba porque era feliz con su pequeña familia. Pero ahora resultaba que Byakuya sabia la razón. Eso significa que él sabía la respuesta de esa pregunta que tanto la atormentaba, él nunca se lo había dicho._

_Ella se puso muy nerviosa de pronto. _

― _Byakuya… Cállate, no enfrente de Kanade― Soujun se estaba enojando. Kanade nunca había visto a su padre molesto._

_Ella se enfadó, ya no quería estar allí._

― _Cállense ― susurro para sí misma. Y bajo la cabeza, tenía un sentimiento muy extraño eso le dio miedo._

'_**Mátalos'**__ susurro una voz en su cabeza. _

_Kanade estaba aterrada ahora, esa voz…_

_Era la misma con la que había soñado incontables veces. Nunca le había importado, pero ahora por alguna razón le daba un miedo enorme._

_Soujun y Byakuya estaban muy ocupados, peleando, para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía._

_Pero de repente sintieron una fuerza espiritual muy potente, tan fuerte era que ambos cayeron por la tremenda fuerza._

_Como pudieron, miraron al frente donde estaba Kanade frente a ellos. Con la mirada hacia el suelo._

― _Dije que se ¡Callaran! ― grito y levanto la vista. Tenía los ojos rojos y una mirada tan terrorífica que ambos dudaron en que ella fuera Kanade. Por su rostro abundaban las lágrimas._

_Ambos sentían tanto peso que no aguantarían más. Soujun miro a Kanade hacia los ojos y con la voz más amable dijo:_

― _Kanade, tranquila._

_Los ojos de Kanade volvieron a la normalidad, pero la fuerza que producía seguía siendo inmensa. Ella al darse cuenta que les estaba haciendo daño se alteró aún más y, por ende, aumentó su poder espiritual._

_Ya no podían más, si Kanade seguía así podría matarlos. Ella estaba desesperada no podía calmarse. Pero de pronto una cálida mano toco el hombro de la niña. Kanade giró su cabeza y ahí estaba esa mujer, un poco más alta que Kanade, piel blanca y cabello negro un poco por debajo de los hombros, Hisana. Ella estaba sonriendo y en voz baja dijo:_

― _No tengas miedo._

_Kanade se tranquilizó de inmediato. La fuerza que aplastaba a aquellos hombres había desaparecido. Hisana cayó de rodillas, pero Kanade cayó desmayada._

_Kanade permaneció dos meses en coma. En ese tiempo la Sociedad de Almas había decidido el destino de Kanade. Al principio se pensó en llevarla a la Academia Shinigami pero muchos rechazaron la idea con el pretexto de que el tamaño de su fuerza espiritual alteraría el aprendizaje de los demás estudiantes. Muchos pensaron en asignarle un capitán como maestro, pero en ese tiempo los capitanes tenían tareas más importantes que hacer. Algunos incluso dijeron que deberían encerrarla en las celdas o matarla. En ese punto Soujun se estaba enfadando por la manera en que pensaban de su hija. _

_Pero ese momento fue cuando interrumpió Ginrei Kuchiki, que propuso que sellaran su fuerza espiritual y, para evitar más problemas, prohibirle salir de la mansión Kuchiki sola._

_Muchos aceptaron esa idea, otros no muy convencidos. _

_Cuando despertó Kanade no recordaba nada. Soujun decidió no mentirle pero no le dijo toda la verdad, solo le dijo que libero una fuerza espiritual muy potente mientras dormía y era por eso que iban a poner precauciones para que no volviera a pasar. Ella ignoro lo dicho y empezó a preguntar preocupadamente que si había causado un daño a alguien. Soujun le dijo que no había causado problemas, no quería que se alterara. _

_Después de ver lo ocurrido, Soujun acepto el compromiso de su hijo dejo que se casaran e hizo prometer a Byakuya que nunca más rompería las reglas del clan. Esté acepto con felicidad la propuesta de su padre._

_Y así fue como la fuerza espiritual de Kanade fue sellada. Ella ya no podía salir sola de la mansión, siempre tenía que ser escoltada. Pero a Kanade no le importo, siguió siendo la misma de siempre._

_Eso era lo que creían…_

* * *

Aún no encontraba explicación alguna que le dijera porque su hermana se comportaba de aquella manera.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierta voz familiar.

― ¡Eso es imposible! ― gritaron a la vez Ichigo y Rukia.

Todos en la sala se sorprendieron por la reacción de ambos jóvenes.

― Con todo respeto Capitán Comandante, es imposible que Kanade sea la culpable ― dijo Rukia.

― ¿A sí? Entonces, ¿Dónde está tu hermana, Kuchiki? ― Pregunto Mayuri.

Rukia se quedó callada pero sin convencerse que Kanade haya hecho este daño.

― ¡Es imposible! Kanade no tiene fuerza espiritual ― dijo Ichigo.

― Pues parece que rompió el sello ― dijo Yammamoto.

― ¿Sello? ¿Qué sello? ― preguntó a todos en busca de una respuesta. Finalmente miró a su hermano en busca de apoyo. Pero él no la miró, se limitó a suspirar.

Rukia se enojó, no era posible que no apoyara a Kanade. Era imposible que ella lo haya hecho, sabía que Kanade tenía mal temperamento pero no creía que llegara a este punto.

― ¿Cuáles son tus ordenes, Yamma-jii? ― pregunto Kyoraku.

― Manténganse en alerta máxima. Ningún shinigami con rango inferior a teniente puede enfrentarla. Traten de capturarla pero si opone resistencia y sigue atacando tienen permiso de matarla.

Rukia se preocupó. No podía permitir que mataran a Kanade.

― Fin de la reunión.

Todos salieron de la sala rápidamente.

Ichigo se acercó a Rukia.

― No puedo creerlo― dijo, Rukia lo miró con desaprobación.

― ¿Tú también crees que Kanade lo hizo? ― preguntó con cierto enojo.

― No, claro que no. Es solo que creo que tiene algo de sentido ¿no?, pero no lo creeré hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos. ― Respondió con cuidado para evitar hacer enojar a Rukia.

Ella lo miró.

― Vamos, tenemos que encontrarla― dijo y ambos desaparecieron de allí.

* * *

Kanade seguía caminando bajo la lluvia, atenta a cada movimiento. Con la mirada hacia el suelo.

Solo había dormido dos horas, y en esas dos horas tuvo la peor pesadilla.

― Maldición…― dijo.

_Kanade observaba atentamente a su hermano entrenar. Era muy fuerte. Ella quería ser como él._

_Su hermano ya estaba felizmente casado con Hisana. Cuando se enteró de esa noticia se alegró mucho pues Hisana era muy amable con ella y su hermano estaba muy feliz. Su hermano ya había crecido, mostraba rasgos más maduros pero seguía siendo el mismo de siempre._

_Su padre seguía tratándola tan amable como siempre. Pero hace poco se había ido a una misión en el Hueco Mundo junto con su padre, Ginrei Kuchiki, que según ellos era de gran importancia para la sociedad de almas. Ella se había entristecido un poco por que no vería a su padre en 3 meses, pero entendió que ese era su deber._

― _Oye, enana, deja de mirarme. Me podes de nervios― le dijo Byakuya._

― _¿Te da miedo que te mire? Eres un bebé llorón― le respondió._

― _Oye yo seré el próximo capitán del escuadrón 6, tienes que tenerme más respeto― dijo con arrogancia._

― _¿A sí? Pues yo entrenare y te quitaré tu puesto, ya verás― le advirtió la niña._

_Él joven solo sonrió._

_Pero en eso uno de los criados entro a la habitación rápidamente. Por su expresión algo lo preocupaba._

― _¡Kuchiki-sama! ¡Kuchiki-sama! ― gritó._

_Byakuya y Kanade se asustaron._

― _¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó tranquilamente Byakuya._

― _Se les solicita en la sala de juntas de inmediato ― dijo._

_Ambos se miraron y se dirigieron a donde los llamaron._

_Kanade tenía un mal presentimiento._

_Cuando llegaron a la sala de reuniones todos los ancianos estaban presentes. Muchos miraron a Kanade con disgusto, pero ella los ignoro y tomo asiento al lado de su hermano._

_Todos miraban serios. Un hombre se aclaró la garganta y miro a ambos Kuchiki. _

― _Hoy hemos recibido una terrible noticia ― comenzó el hombre que estaba parados frente a ellos. ― Recibimos el informe de que Ginrei-sama y Soujun-sama murieron en plena batalla…_

_El hombre seguía hablando pero Kanade ya no escuchaba. Veía como movían todos los labios pero no podía escuchar las voces. Vi como Byakuya se paraba enojado por decir semejante estupidez. Pero ella seguía inmóvil en su lugar. El rostro de su padre se posó en su mente. Quería llorar, pero no podía algo no le dejaba._

_Solo recuerda haber estado 1 mes en cama. Según eso entro en un trance por la noticia y en todo ese tiempo fue como si su vida se apagara por un largo momento. Su vida seguía así pero un día cuando trataba de salir escucho en una habitación de al lado a Byakuya llorar. Era un llanto desesperado, Hisana trataba de calmarlo. Pero él no paraba, decía que era como si su padre y hermana hubieran muerto._

_Eso hizo reaccionar a Kanade. Ella se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo daño a sus seres queridos._

_Así que prometió que nadie, ni siquiera ella, les haría daño._

Kanade se quedó paralizada. Ese recuerdo era tan doloroso que esta vez estaba llorando. No quería que le pasara nada a su familia. Pero si no mataba a Ichigo se estaría haciendo daño a sí misma. Pero si lo mataba le haría daño a Rukia y ella había hecho la promesa de hacerla feliz.

Lo ojos de Kanade cambiaron a verde por un instante. Pero se arrodillo por un dolor de cabeza tan insoportable.

'_Tienes que matarlo ¡Mátalo!'_ gritó la voz.

― No…― susurro Kanade ― Por favor… pará.

'_¡¿Qué te pasa maldita?! ¡¿Ya olvidaste todo el sufrimiento que te han hecho pasar?! ¡Tienes que destruir a todo el que quiera hacerte daño!'_

― Daño… matar… tengo que matar…

Y eso hizo que sus ojos volvieran a ser rojos como antes.

Miro alrededor. Y sonrió.

― ¿Qué no te enseñaron a no espiar, Byakuya? ― preguntó la chica.

De las sombras salió el hombre mencionado.

― Pensé que no sabías percibir la fuerza espiritual ― respondió.

― Tienes razón, no puedo. Pero llevo muchos años para saber cómo atacas, Bya-kun ― dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ambos Kuchiki desenvainaron sus zanpakuto.

― Shire*, Senbonsakura*― dijo Byakuya.

― Sasayaki, Hikari no Arashi― dijo Kanade.

* * *

Shire: Dispérsate.

Senbonsakura: Mil flores de cerezo.

* * *

**Bueno aquí lo corto. Lo siento si no puse mucha atención en el tema actual, pero necesito que empiecen a saber el pasado de Kanade.**

**Y con las actualizaciones creo que podré hacerlas más seguido. El problema era alguien llamada "Mamá" que al parecer la definición de vacaciones para ella es 'meter a mi hija a todas las actividades posibles y no darle tiempo de escribir ¬¬)9 ' **

**Pero logre convencerla de que estoy trabajando en algo importante y me dio tiempo.**

**Gracias por todo. **

**En especial a todas las chicas que me motivan por Facebook. Y a Don Cocono, tus historias son increíbles ;)**

**Sin nada más que decir, me retiro.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**~KanadeKuchiki~ (/._.)/**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (a excepción de mi OC), todos los derechos van dirigidos a Tite Kubo.**

Byakuya respiraba con dificultad, pero a pesar de eso seguía de pie la cara en alto. Frente él estaba la persona que tanto había cuidado. Aunque no lo mostrara Byakuya quería demasiado a Kanade. Ellos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Momentos tristes, alegres, de todo tipo de momentos.

Y ahora estaban peleando. Desde pequeños era común que pelearan. Pero esta vez era diferente. Estaban peleando a muerte.

Byakuya no quería. Pero su hermana se negaba a rendirse. Le dolía mucho ver a su hermana así. Le dolía saber que Kanade tenía mucho resentimiento y él nunca se había dado cuenta. Ella era muy importante para él.

Era su hermana

Su amiga.

Su compañera.

La persona que conocía como realmente era él.

Él quería ayudarla. Es por eso que no se rendiría.

― ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Byakuya? ― dijo con arrogancia la pelinegra.

Byakuya no respondió. Levantó su espada con la intensión de atacar pero Kanade fue más rápida y le corto en el brazo, haciendo que este lo bajar rápidamente.

― No puedes seguir peleando, ya ríndete. Conozco todos tus movimientos, no hay manera de que me ganes― lanzó una pequeña risita.

Byakuya no pudo seguir más tiempo de pie, cayó al suelo.

Ella sonrió.

'_**Mátalo' **_susurro una voz en su cabeza.

Kanade camino lentamente hacia su hermano.

Byakuya ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir.

Kanade levanto sus dos zanpakuto.

Byakuya levanto la vista lentamente hacia su hermana.

Kanade miro a su hermano y quedo paralizada, él… se parecía demasiado a Soujun.

'_Otousan' _pensó Kanade y bajo ambas katanas. Lo miro lleno de sangre. Sus ojos se volvieron verdes de nuevo. Había lastimado a su hermano. Un fuerte dolor apareció repentinamente en su cabeza haciéndola gritar de dolor, cayó de rodillas.

Byakuya miraba la escena con horror, un aura negra apareció encima de Kanade. La visión de Byakuya era borrosa pero pudo distinguir una figura que flotaba en esa aura negra. Era una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros, su cabello tapaba uno de sus ojos, pero se veía que el color de las pupilas era rojo. La chica vestía con una túnica negra. Ella trataba de entrar en el cuerpo de Kanade.

Cuando la chica logró entrar completamente en el cuerpo de Kanade sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos.

La chica se paró rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia el pelinegro.

Esta vez Kanade si estaba dispuesta a matar a Byakuya. La chica levantó una katana y la dejó caer con fuerza, pero una zanpakuto la detuvo en el acto.

― ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Kanade? ― dijo una voz.

Kanade quedo paralizada. De todas las personas en el mundo, se topó con la que menos esperaba.

* * *

― ¿Puedes sentir la presión espiritual de Kanade? ― preguntó Ichigo.

― No, parece como si quisiera esconderse― respondió Rukia.

― Sabes, desde la reunión no he visto a Byakuya por ningún lado― dijo Ichigo.

― Tienes razón. Además, no comentó nada sobre lo de Kanade, ¿crees que él crea que ella lo hizo? ― preguntó preocupada.

― No lo creo, tal vez fue a buscar pruebas para comprobar la inocencia de Kanade.

― Ichigo… Tu puedes ser amable cuando quieres… siempre te preocupas por los demás… eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

Ichigo se sonrojo un poco, así que desvió la mirada para ocultarlo. Antes de que pudiera responder escucharon el grito de una joven a lo lejos.

Rukia reconoció de inmediato de quien era ese grito y comenzó a correr. _'Kanade… allí voy… no permitiré que te lastimen… te protegeré como tú siempre me has protegido'_

― ¡Espera, Rukia! ― gritó Ichigo.

Rukia ignoro su llamado y siguió corriendo. Poco a poco pudieron notar una persona tirada y ensangrentada. Ella rápidamente reconoció a su hermano.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como Kanade atacó a Byakuya con la intención de matarlo. También vieron como esa figura detenía el ataque justo a tiempo.

― Renji…― susurro Kanade. ― Hazte a un lado Renji…

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Kanade?

― Te he dicho que te hagas a un lado.

― No, no me voy a hacer a un lado hasta que me digas que te pasa.

― ¡Renji! Solo aléjate. No quiero hacerte daño.

― Kanade… así que es verdad― dijo Rukia mientras se acercaba.

Kanade no miro a Rukia, ni a Renji. Solo miraba al suelo. No quería herirlos, pero no tienen que interponerse en su camino.

― Solo aléjense…

― No, no hasta que nos expliques que significa esto. Kanade, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ― preguntó Rukia. En su garganta se hizo un nudo. Sentía tristeza y enojo a la vez.

Kanade no respondió. Todos sus planes se estaban arruinando. Todo por culpa de Byakuya, si él no la hubiera atacado todo esto se pudiera haber evitado.

De pronto el chico con los cabellos naranjas apareció en escena.

― Rukia… ― dijo pero se quedó callado al ver tal espectáculo. Byakuya completamente herido. Renji con su zanpakuto desvainada. Rukia de pie mirando a la figura que tenía enfrente.

Kanade estaba cubierta de sangre. Tenía un corte profundo por encima de su ceja derecha, un pequeño rasguño en su mejilla, su kimono estaba rasgado por las piernas.

La chica, al escuchar la voz de Ichigo, desvió su mirada del suelo para mirarlo con furia. Y con una velocidad increíble, ella, se alejó de Renji para dirigirle un fuerte ataque a Ichigo.

El chico lo bloque rápidamente con Zangetsu. Kanade lo miro con odio. Renji y Rukia miraban confundidos, ¿Por qué Kanade atacaría a Ichigo tan repentinamente?

― ¡Te mataré, Kurosaki! ― gritó Kanade con furia.

Ichigo, confundido, empujo a Kanade con su zanpakuto. Ella volvió a atacar con ambas zanpakuto. Le hizo un corte pequeño en una de sus costillas.

Ichigo no sabía qué hacer, él no quería hacerle daño a Kanade pero ella lo seguía atacando.

Cuando Kanade estaba a punto de volver a atacarlo Rukia se interpuso usando a Sode no Sirayuki. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos por la acción de la morena.

― Kanade, baja tu zanpakuto ahora, por favor― sus palabras sonaron más como orden que petición.

― Rukia, no quiero hacerte daño…

― Dije que bajaras tu zanpakuto.

― ¡No! ¡No soportare un minuto más! ¡Quiero que él esté muerto! ― gritó mientras miraba a Ichigo.

Rukia e Ichigo intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

― ¿Por qué quieres que este muerto? ― preguntó Ichigo.

'_**No respondas a ninguna de sus preguntas, es una trampa' **_dijo la voz de su cabeza.

Kanade lanzó un grito. Dio un saltó para alejarse de ellos, quedando en una distancia considerable.

― Tendremos un duelo, Kurosaki. Si no peleas tomare rehenes. No de la sociedad de almas, si no de Karakura. ― dijo maliciosamente.

Ichigo captó el mensaje. Ella iría en contra de su familia.

Por otra parte Rukia analizaba a Kanade, ella pudo notarlo en sus ojos. Kanade no tenía odio, tenía miedo y desesperación en su interior.

'_**Ayuda, Rukia' **_la voz de una niña pequeña vino a su mente, la niña parecía tener miedo.

Kanade se alejó de allí.

Rápidamente los dos chicos que se habían quedado callados se dirigieron a Byakuya con la intención de ayudarlo. Para entonces, el pelinegro había quedado inconsciente.

― Llamare al escuadrón cuatro― dijo Renji.

Rukia miro a Ichigo. Esté le regreso la mirada. Ambos estaban confundidos. Kanade quería matar a Ichigo y no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

Pero ellos no lo permitirían. Descubrirían las razones de la pelinegra y para ello tendrán que empezar desde el principio, desde el principio de la vida de Kanade.

'_Cuando conocí a Kanade, fue muy extraño… ella… me abrazó' _pensó la Rukia.

_En una pequeña habitación uno de los ancianos del clan presentaba a la nueva integrante de la familia._

_Todos los criados hacían una pequeña reverencia cuando decían sus nombres y susurraban "bienvenida a la familia, Rukia-sama"_

_La chica solo se presentaba con la miraba cabizbaja. Ella no estaba segura de que esto fuera lo correcto. Pero… al escuchar las palabras anteriores de su amigo de la infancia, Renji, creía que esto era lo mejor._

_Después de presentarse. Todos los criados se retiraron. _

― _En un momento le mostraran su habitación, Rukia-sama― dijo el anciano._ _― Hasta entonces espere aquí por favor. ― Y el anciano salió de la habitación._

_Rukia soltó un gran suspiro._

― _Tranquila, sé que es difícil pero te acostumbraras― dijo una voz detrás de ella. _

_Rukia giró rápidamente y se topó con una niña que aparentaba la edad de 13 años. Ella era más pequeña que Rukia. Tenía el cabello negro azabache, largo, por debajo de la cintura, y ligeramente ondulado. La chica miraba a Rukia con sus grandes ojos verdes._

― _Pero donde están mis modales― dijo la niña― Soy Kanade Kuchiki, hermana de Byakuya Kuchiki. Pero creo que Byakuya te comentó algo sobre mí, ¿no?_

_Rukia simplemente asintió. Byakuya había comentado que él tenía una hermana y que la conocería en la mansión._

― _Vamos, habla… preséntate― dijo Kanade con una pequeña sonrisa._

― _Soy Rukia…― dijo tímidamente._

_Kanade sonrió aún más. Pero Rukia noto en sus ojos, estaba tristes y desolados. _

_Kanade borro la sonrisa de sus labios y puso una mirada melancólica. _

_Y antes de que la morena pudiera notarlo, Kanade se le acerco y la abrazó. _

_Ese abrazó… Rukia pudo sentir calor de ese abrazó. Era como de bienvenida, se sentía cálido. Kanade la abrazó aún más era como si ella no quisiera que Rukia se vaya. _

_Rukia le devolvió el abrazó porque pensó que la niña lo necesitaba._

― _Por favor… quédate aquí… no dejare que te lastimen… yo te protegeré siempre…― susurro la niña. Parecía más que se lo decía a otra persona._

_Entonces Kanade se separó y como si no hubiera pasado nada dijo:_

― _Vamos, te mostrare tu habitación._

_Rukia, confundida por las acciones de la pelinegra, decidió olvidarlo y seguir con su camino._

_Tal vez las cosas en el clan Kuchiki no serían tan malas. _

Rukia pensó en aquel abrazó. ¿Por qué Kanade lo haría? ¿A quién iban dirigidas aquellas palabras en aquel entonces? Ella buscaría respuestas. Y no se rendiría hasta descubrirlo.

Kanade estaba en una pequeña cueva que se encontraba en lo más profundo del bosque.

― Solo quiero que esto acabe…― susurro. ― quiero estar con ustedes…― dijo mientras miraba unas fotografías. En una había un hombre con una sonrisa amable. En otra un hombre con mirada decidida y arrogante. Y en una más era una mujer hermosa con una mirada triste y desolada, pero mostraba una gran sonrisa.

― Los extraño demasiado… pero cuando esto termine… podré estar con ustedes… solo tengo que aguantar un poco más…― susurro lentamente. Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras ella cerraba los ojos para quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Lo se, lo se muy corto :( **

**Lo siento mucho.**

**No se que me pasa, últimamente he estado corta de imaginación. Y para colmo tardo mucho en actualizar. Por favor tengan me paciencia. Prometo escribir más el próximo capitulo.**

**Gracias por sus criticas, las precio mucho.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Y los invito a leer mi adaptación del anime Anohana, se llama "Mi deseo" espero que les agrade.**

**Espero actualizar pronto.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**~KanadeKuchiki~ (/._.)/ **


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (a excepción de mi OC), todos los derechos van dirigidos a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

La Sociedad de Almas era un caos.

Más de la mitad de los capitanes estaban en el escuadrón cuatro por sus graves heridas.

Kanade ya había anunciado a todo mundo que para detener esto Ichigo Kurosaki tenía que aceptar un duelo muerte, tenían 3 días para pensarlo. De lo contrario, ella misma se encargaría de llegar al mundo de los vivos y causar desgracia a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino.

Yammamoto pensaba en silencio. Tenía encontrar una solución para esto. Esa chica causaría desgracias. Él tenía que impedirlo. Pero su fuerza era inmensa.

* * *

Rukia e Ichigo se dirigían al escuadrón cuatro para empezar su búsqueda.

Entraron a la habitación de Byakuya.

Necesitaban la mayoría de la información sobre la vida de Kanade y Byakuya era la persona que había vivido más tiempo con ella.

En la sala solo había una cama, en la cual estaba acostado el hombre, al lado de ella estaba una pequeña mesa donde estaban los medicamentos.

Byakuya solo miraba la ventana en donde se encontraba un hermoso paisaje. Pero él tenía cosas más importantes que pensar. Su atención a la ventana fue interrumpida por la llegada de ambos jóvenes.

― Nii-sama ― dijo Rukia mientras hacía una reverencia de cortesía. ― ¿Cómo te encuentras?

― Mucho mejor ― dijo secamente. ― ¿Qué necesitan?

― Necesitamos información ― dijo Ichigo yendo al grano rápidamente.

Rukia lo miro con reproche.

― Lo que quiere decir Ichigo, es que nosotros necesitamos de tu ayuda para comprender mejor a Kanade. Ambos creemos que lo que le sucede a ella es debido por algo que ocurrió en el pasado. ― Interfirió Rukia antes de que su hermano le contestara al imprudente de Ichigo.

Byakuya miró seriamente a Rukia. No sabía si era correcto hablar con ella de eso. Kanade le había confiado casi todo a él porque era la persona más cercana que ella había tenido.

Byakuya suspiro.

No había opción. Él tenía que hacer algo por Kanade. Y tampoco podía reusarse a ayudar a su hermana.

― Esta bien ― dijo Byakuya después de un minuto de silencio.

Ichigo miro a Rukia. El chico creyó que iban a tener que convencerlo para hablar. Esto iba a facilitar las cosas.

― ¿Qué es lo que necesitan saber? ― pregunto el pelinegro mientras cerraba los ojos.

― Todas las cosas que creas que sean importantes― dijo Ichigo. ― Todo lo que creas que pudo afectar a Kanade.

Byakuya no abrió los ojos. Se limitó a asentir.

― Kanade no es parte del clan Kuchiki por completo ― dijo el pelinegro.

Rukia e Ichigo lo miraron confundido.

― Kanade fue adoptada por Soujun Kuchiki, mi padre. ― Continuo Byakuya. ― Tomo por completo la responsabilidad de criarla. Los jefes del clan, obviamente, no estaban de acuerdo con aceptarla. Nunca supe el motivo, pues según ellos prometieron nunca hablar del tema. Pero por mucho tiempo la molestaron.

Rukia frunció el ceño. Los ancianos del clan siempre fueron así con ella. Pero Rukia nunca había visto que trataran mal a Kanade.

― Kanade solo era tratada con respeto si estaba nuestro padre. Ella siempre decía que los odiaba. Pero ella tenía algo diferente. Era más tímida, no se sabía defender. También era muy miedosa. Pero todo eso era olvidado cuando ella estaba con nuestro padre. Kanade le tenía mucho respeto, creo que ella tenía eterna lealtad hacia él. Pero…

Byakuya cortó. Hacía años que no recordaba esos momentos.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos.

― Nii-sama, ¿Qué sucedió? ― pregunto Rukia curiosa.

― Un día. Kanade sufrió un colapso. Libero una energía espiritual demasiado fuerte. Tanto que todo el Seireitei se dio cuenta. El Capitán Comandante la considero una amenaza, así que bloquearon su presión espiritual.

Ichigo miro con enojo.

― ¿Una amenaza? ¡Obviamente que no lo era! ¡Solo era una niña! ¿Cómo pueden tomar ese tipo de decisiones? ¿Nunca pensaron en lo que ella podía sentir? ― Dijo enojado el peli naranja.

Rukia miro con enojo. Por una parte el chico tenía razón. Pero ella no podía permitir que Ichigo le hablara de esa forma a su querido hermano.

Pero Byakuya no se enojó, solo volvió a cerrar los ojos.

― Entiendo tu punto de vista, Kurosaki. Pero era eso o encerrarla para toda la vida. ― dijo Byakuya con calma.

Ichigo bajo la cabeza. Había muchas cosas en las que no estaba de acuerdo con la Sociedad de Almas.

― Bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada. Es una decisión que se tomó hace muchos años. ― dijo Rukia poniendo fin a la discusión.

Ichigo no dijo nada más. Solo se limitó a seguir escuchando lo que Byakuya decía.

― Kanade no pareció molestarle que le quitaran su energía espiritual. Nunca tocamos ese tema porque ella actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada.

La pelinegra no dijo nada. Esto era muy extraño. Kanade nunca había mencionado nada sobre su presión espiritual. Solo le había dicho que ella deseaba con todo su ser convertirse en Shinigami, pero que no podía porque tenía mucho trabajo en el clan.

― Nii-sama… si sellaron su presión espiritual, ¿Cómo es que ella tiene un reiatsu tan grande? ― preguntó la chica.

― Eso es algo que aún no podemos explicar por completo, lo que sí sabemos es que uso alguna técnica para romper el sello.

― Hay otra cosa importante, ¿no? ¿De dónde demonios Kanade saco su zanpakuto? ― intervino el peli naranja.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

― Entonces eso es algo que tenemos que descubrir. La persona que le haya enseñado debe ser de mucha confianza para Kanade. Ella no permitiría que cualquiera le enseñe. ― dijo la chica.

― ¿Qué es lo que más sabes, Byakuya? ― pregunto el chico.

― Eso es todo lo que sé. Después de la muerte de nuestro padre, ella se distanció. ― dijo Byakuya. ― Aunque…

― ¿Nii-sama?

― Después de su muerte, al parecer, Soujun le dejo una carta a Kanade. Nunca supe su contenido, Kanade nunca me dejo leerla.

El peli naranja se dirigió a la puerta.

― Si eso es todo lo que nos puedes decir, entonces tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer ― dijo.

Rukia se dirigió a su hermano.

― Gracias, Nii-sama. ― dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia. ― Haremos todo lo posible para ayudar a Kanade.

La pelinegra se dirigió hacia Ichigo para salir de la habitación.

― Una cosa más ― dijo Byakuya deteniéndolos― Ella siempre cargaba consigo un cuaderno negro con su nombre escrito en letras doradas, nunca supe lo que ella hacía con el pero creo que era una especie de diario negro. Búsquelo en su habitación.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron. Y salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Minutos después se encontraban frente la puerta de la habitación de Kanade.

Rukia quedo paralizada e Ichigo lo noto.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ― pregunto sacándola de su trance.

Rukia lo miro.

― Nada, es solo que… nunca había entrado a la habitación de Kanade ― dijo.

― Es broma, ¿no?

― Es verdad. Kanade nunca dejo que alguien entre a su habitación. Así que se me hace un poco extraño.

― Bueno, pue eso cambia hoy― dijo entrando a habitación seguido de Rukia.

Toda la habitación se encontraba a obscuras. No había ni una sola luz. Hasta que Rukia encendió una pequeña lámpara, seguido por millones de pequeñas luces.

La habitación de Kanade era sorprendente.

Había un corredor, en donde había estantes repletos de libros e incluso unas pequeñas montañas de libros en el suelo, que te llevaba a una pequeña sala en la cual había dos puertas. Una te dirigía directamente a la recamara de Kanade. La otra llevaba a un estudio en conde había papeles por montones y tinta por toso lados.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a buscar el diario por todos lados. Acomodaron los papeles que estaban en el estudio. Pero no encontraron nada que pareciera importante. Así que se dirigieron a su recamara.

En ella estaba una cama y un gran armario. El cuarto estaba pintado de un tenue color café. Pero lo que más destacaba eran los grandes cuadros que contrastaban perfectamente con el color de las paredes. Había estantes con más libro aún, toda la habitación parecía más una biblioteca.

Los chicos procedieron a seguir buscando. La recamara estaba perfectamente acomodada pero parecía que nunca terminarían.

Ambos cayeron rendidos. Rukia se sentó en un pequeño sofá que estaba en la esquina del cuarto. Mientras que Ichigo, literalmente, cayó muerto de cansancio frente a él gran armario.

― Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé― dijo Ichigo desde el suelo.

Rukia lo miro con una sonrisa.

― ¿Ya te cansaste? Pobre, puedes matar hollow pero no puedes encontrar un simple diario, patético. ― dijo con voz burlona.

― Cállate, enana

― ¿A quién llamas enana? Estúpida fresa.

― ¿Ves a otra enana aquí? Obviamente te estoy hablando a ti.

Y así comenzó otra de las típicas peleas entre esos dos.

'_**Estas cerca, no dejes de buscar' **_la voz de la niña susurro en su cabeza.

Rukia quedó paralizada. Esta era la segunda vez que esa niña le hablaba. Pensaba que ese estaba volviendo loca.

'_**No tengas miedo' **_susurro la niña _**'Yo también quiero salvar a Kanade' **_

'_¿Quién eres?' _pregunto Rukia mentalmente.

La niña no respondió.

'_**Salva a Kanade' **_susurro y no dijo nada más.

Rukia suspiro. Quien fuese la niña no se lo diría ahora.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se paró para seguir buscando junto a Ichigo. Pero piso algo, ella levanto el pie para ver que era.

Debajo de ella se encontraba la pequeña esquina de un cuaderno negro.

Rukia rápidamente saco el diario. Ese era. En la portada tenía el nombre de Kanade grabado en letras doradas.

― ¡Lo encontré! ― dijo Rukia.

Ichigo rápidamente se acercó a ella para ver el cuaderno.

― Esto hará las cosas más rápido ― dijo con animó el chico.

Rukia abrió el diario sonriendo, pero cuando vio lo que había en el su expresión cambio por completo.

― Creo que esto dificultara las cosas desde ahora. ― dijo Rukia con un semblante serio.

Ichigo la miro con confusión.

Rukia levanto el diario para que Ichigo lo mirara.

Todas las páginas del cuaderno. Estaban arrancadas. No tenían nada.

Solo estaba la última página, en donde estaba escrito lo siguiente:

"_Querido diario, ya sé que hacer, no permitiré que alguien más salga lastimado"_

* * *

**¡Hola! De seguro que ya nadie se acuerda de mi u.u **

**Lo sé, deje esto demasiado tiempo. Pero quiero decir que nunca dejare este fic Aunque tarde mil años en actualizar, ok no. **

**Lo que sucede es que solo me queda este fin de semana de vacaciones y de regreso a la prisión, quiero decir, a la escuela. Así que probablemente tarde un poco para actualizar.**

**Un aludo a todos y mi más grande pésame para los que también regresan a la escuela. Nah mentira, disfruten su regreso a clases. **

**Bueno, gracias por leer. Una vez más quiero agradecer a Don Cocono, tu apoyo me sirve demasiado.**

**Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer.**

**Hasta pronto.**

**~KanadeKuchiki~(/._.)/**


End file.
